elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Trouble in Skyrim
is a quest in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Overview *'Quest giver: 'Farkas *'''Reward: '''300 gold *This quest is repeatable. *This quest is randomized. Details Talk to Farkas to get this quest. This is one of 3 possible repeatable quests Farkas will offer the player after reaching a certain point in the Companions quest line. The quest seems to be completely randomized each time. A few examples are listed below. *Eliminate the Falmer in a cave northwest of Whiterun. *Another involves slaying vampires. *Kill the leader of the Winter War, located North East of Windhelm. When you approach the ship there should be 3-4 bandits inside along with the leader. There is also a chest in the southern part of the ship. *Kill the leader of Halldir's Cairn . *Finding a lost iron axe in the Lost Echo Cave, west of Solitude. *Killing the mage threat at Rannveig's Fast. *Kill The Bandit Leader in Valtheim Towers *Kill The Forsworn Witch in a cave south of Rorikstead *Kill Strix, leader of the Glenmoril Witches west of Riverwood. *Kill the Spriggan leader and clear Shadowgreen Cavern - NOTE: if you clear this cave out prior to accepting this quest from Farkas, you will not be able to find the Spriggan leader again, only the trash respawns. There is also no way to abandon the quest. However, each time you re-enter the cave, there are more trash to kill and new times in both chests up top. *Kill the leader of the Tovald's Cave, north of Riften and south east of Windhelm. Return to Farkas once the mission is complete for a reward of 300 gold. Bugs After completing the objective, the quest may get moved to the Quest Complete list before you've turned it in, so Return to Farkas is never checked off and the reward is not received. Sometimes this completely halts the questline, making it impossible to finish. Other times it's still possible to receive the next quest from Farkas. Resurrecting the target and killing them again may fix the issue, but it's not guaranteed to work for everyone. Another possible fix could be applied right after you kill the main target of the quest. While you're still on Redoran Retreat, make sure you have only the current quest active, open the console and type the command: "movetoqt CR05 1". That should teleport you directly to Farkas, and you'll be able to finish the quest. (Sadly, that solution can also cause additional problems. When you finish the quest with Farkas, he won't give you additional jobs, and when you try to speak with Aela, she'll tell you that you're still running a job for Farkas. There's no additional info about how to overcome this.) If Farkas asks you to clear out the Bandits in Valtheim Towers after you have already done so, the Quest marker will lead you to the Leaders dead body. Since s/he is already dead however, the quest can not be completed. If the dead body is still present, you can however use the console, click on it and type "resurrect", then kill him another time. If asked to kill the Falmer in Shimmermist Cave, the leader may not show up, stopping you from completing the quest. The Companions' questline Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Companions' Quests